I Still Want you
by 1 Sugar Ray Fan
Summary: Troyella. The title tells all.


Ok so I was board yet again

**Ok so I was board yet again! My friend Mackenzie got a FF account! YAY HER!! Her account name is kenzybear; when she puts some stories up…read them! Their fuckin' swwweeett!! And in the beginning of this, it's a little confusing, but its Troy I'm talking about, he's the depressed one.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? You know the answer! It's the sick truth…I do NOT own HSM! (Sheds a tear)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

His skin was paler. He was skinnier. His eyes had turned gray from depression. He had lost everything. His mom. His dad. His entire world. Most importantly the love of his life. He had lost her. His life was a living hell. She could tell. Just by looking him in the eye. She broke his heart, mind, body and soul. Completely and utterly broken him. It was all her fault.

"Are you ok baby?" Ryan Evans asked her looking into her cold, dark, and lost eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with you." She said forcing a smile.

"Okay, if you say so. I love you, you know that right?" he said looking in her eyes again.

"Yeah, me too," she told him looking away. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

They parted ways her walking towards her locker, him towards his (Oh so evil) math teacher Mrs. Heasley (Dudes we are so not kidding she is demon spawn, and that's putting it nicely). She looked across the hall and say Troy. He always looked so sad, after they broke up. Who could blame him?

_('cause you they're cool)_

_!FLASH! !BACK! _

_(but this one's sorta depressing)_

_Troy was at his locker getting ready for his and Gabriella's __**"BIG"**__ date. The date. Yes, lunkhead, basketball star, ladies man, playa-playa, Tr-tr-tr-Troy B to the –olten (curtsey of Silent Black Rose) was proposing to love of his life, none other than East High's resident nerdy sweetheart, Gabriella Montez. He had it all planned out. It took him three months but hey, he found the perfect ring. Once he spotted Gabriella at her locker, he smiled know she loved him and he loved her. But out if no where his world turned black in matter of seconds. He felt like someone ripped out his heart. His Gabriella was kissing someone else. Ryan Evans. Tears pored down his face. He whipped them away and walked up to her._

"_Gabriella what's going on?" He asked ever so calmly.(yeah right!)_

"_I'm breaking up with you. You're always canceling dates! You never call me back. You stand me up, all the time! You don't even say "I love you" anymore. The list goes on and on! Don't think I don't see the way you look at Veronica! And anything else female that walks by! All the while I'm carrying __**YOUR**__ child! Face it Troy you don't love anymore! I'm not so sure you ever did! Good bye Troy." (nice rant huh?) (be jealous) she said tears streaming down her face, she turned and walked away. Little did she know that were baby hormones talking and deep down she still wanted him. Only him and his love._

_Troy couldn't believe this. Gabriella was pregnant with his baby. He had to talk to her. And that's what he was going to do._

'_Gabriella! Wait up!" Troy shouted and ran after her._

"_What do you want Troy?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Do you want me in our baby's life? Because I know I sure as hell do." He said._

"_No, you hurt me way to much Troy. Good Bye."_

_ !!End of Flash Back!!_

Gabriella shed a tear at the sad memory. She knew she still wanted him. When she looked at Troy again she saw that he was staring directly back at her. She walked up to and asked "What's wrong Troy?"

Troy didn't answer, she broke his heart. He knew she would never be able to fix it. Never. So he didn't answer her. He just stood and watched the beauty.

"Troy I still care about you. Just tell me what's wrong?" she asked him.

Troy thought about this for awhile. What was wrong is that he never met his child, his mom died in car crash, his dad remarried, his grades had gone south, if he didn't shape up he'd get kicked off the team, and Gabriella wasn't even in his life any more. "I've never met my child." He said oh so quietly.

"Ok…um do your parents know that you are now a parent?"

"Yes, my dad does. He doesn't care." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said and pulled him into a comforting hug. "If you want Troy we can walk together after school and go to my house and you can meet your son."

"Can I please?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes you certainly can. His name is Hunter, he's 9 months old." She said smiling. "and he looks just like you." She added.

-

-

-

On there way to Gabriella's house things were too quite for her . Things were too…awkward. She started to think of all the fun and great times she had with Troy…she really missed them. As they were walking Gabriella noticed every time Troy walked he started to flinch in pain. Gabriella stopped walking and asked "Troy are you ok? You keep flinching."

"Don't worry about it, let's keep going." He said coldly.

"No. What's wrong with you?" she asked kind of scared.

"Like I said don't worry about it. Let's keep moving." He said through his teeth. He didn't want to tell he had been beaten by a DJ at a club last night. It would only make things worse.

"Troy please let me! I want to know! I can already tell your hurting on the inside and on the outside!" she pleads. _Why did I have to be a stupid teen and break his heart? _She thought.

"Why should I let you in? Give me a good reason! You broke my God dam heart! I was going to fucking purpose! I had it all planed out! But you said I was distant! That wasn't true and you know it! I've never canceled a date in my life! I always wanted to be with you every minute of every day! I hate that I can't even hate you because I love you to God dam much! You have no fucking idea how bad I feel when I feel when I see you with him!" He finally exploded. He lost it. Completely and utterly blown everything.

-

-

-

A block and a half back anyone could plainly see the blond heir to the Evans fortune seething with anger and malice. Death threats and a million different ways to bloodily kill East High's tarnished golden boy flying through his mind. Rage and fury hovering around him at such a high intensity if you looked right you could see an aura of a dried blood color on the brink of release. A battle of wills raging through his head, a small demon Ryan on his left shoulder and a little angel on his right.

(_Italics angel_, **bold is demon **and regular is Ryan.)

"**We should like sooooooooo kill them."**

"_Are you out of your mind?!"_

"**Well no. 'Cause like hell-lo-o whose mind would I be in?"**

"Guys!"

"_**What?**_"

"Sooo not helping."

"_**Sorrry.**_"

"Really guys what should I do? Should I let them be happy together or like not have them happy together?"

"**I say we should kill them all because….well that's just me. There is no reason to kill them. Let's just do it!"**

"_No! That wouldn't be the smart thing to do! Just let them be Ryan, you'll find someone else if it doesn't work."_

"I don't want someone else."

"_Well what if she does? Think about her wants."_

"**BULLSHIT! That is a huge pile of it right there!"**

"No ones helping here!!"

-

-

-

**Ok that was really short if you ask me but I couldn't think of anything…(.**

**I'm co writing this story with a friend and her account name is….Silent Black Rose.**

**Anyway please review, don't be lazy for once!**

**Love,**

**1 SugarRay Fan and Silent Black Rose!!**


End file.
